Cho Kyu Hyun
Perfil *'Nombre:' 규현/ Kyu Hyunthumb|333px *'Nombre Real:' 조규현 / Cho Kyu Hyun *'Nombre Chino:' 奎賢 / Guī Xián *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 03-Febrero-1988 *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarin, MC, Actor, Modelo *'Estatura:' 1.80m *'Peso:' 68 kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' A *'Signo Zodíacal:' escorpio'n' *'Religión:' Catolico *'Agen'cia: SM Entertainment Biografía Los talentos de canto de Kyuhyun fueron descubiertos después de ganar el tercer lugar en el Chin Chin Singing Competition en 2005, fue un trainee sólo por 3 meses antes de debutar, poco después firmó un contrato con SM Entertainment y apareció en el video de TVXQ con el single "Hi Ya Ya", junto con otros ídolos de Chin Chin. Aunque cuando agregaron a Kyuhyun al grupo fue inicialmente una desagradable sorpresa y hubo mucho descontento por partes de las fans quienes apoyaron originalmente a doce miembros de Super Junior, Kyuhyun fue rápidamente aceptado y reconocido por los fans como el decimotercer miembro de Super Junior. Cuando Kyuhyun apareció por primera vez en los medios de comunicación era misterioso y no reconocido. Hizo su primera aparición como parte de Super Junior en un noticiario el 23 de mayo del 2006cuando el grupo lanzaba su nuevo single, "U". Kyuhyun hizo su debut el 26 de mayo del 2006 en SBS I-Concert, cantando el nuevo single "U". 'Fue el último miembro en unirse a Super Junior el 27 de mayo del 2006. Dramas *Stage Of Youth (CCTV, 2009 → Cameo) Temas para Dramas *Just Once (The Great Seer, 2012) *To The Beautiful You (To The Beautiful You, 2012) Junto a Tiffany de Girls Generation *Inoo (Soldier, 2012) *The Way To Break Up (Poseidon, 2011) *Biting My Lips (President, 2010) Junto a Sung Min y Ryeo Wook *Hope Is A Dream That Doesn't Sleep (King Of Baking, Kim Tak Goo, 2010) *Listen... To You (Pasta, 2010) *Smile (Hyena, 2006) *Loving you (Miss Panda and porcupine,2012) Peliculas *I AM. (2012) Programas de Tv *Weekly Idol (2012) a [[Eun Hyuk |Eun Hyuk] , Lee Teuk , Ryeo Wook] *Shinhwa broadcast (2012) *Star Life Theater (KBS, 2012) *Saturday Night Live (tvN, 2012) *We Got Married (China) (2012) Episodio *Golden Fishery/Radio Star (MBC, 2011 - Presente) *Immortal Song 2 (KBS, 2011) *Super Junior Foresight (MBC, 2010 - 2011) *Intimate Note (SBS, 2009) *Explorando el Cuerpo Humano (SBS, 2007 - 2008) *Super Junior Mini-Drama (M.net, 2006) *Super Junior Full House (SBS, 2006) Episodio Musicales *'Catch Me If You Can (2012 / 2013) - como Frank Abagnale Jr. *'The Three Musketeers' (2011 / 2013) - como D'Artagnan. Colaboraciones *Late Autumn (Yoon Jong Shin: Melody Monthly November Project, 2011). *Happy Bubble (Happy Bubble, 2009) Junto a Donghae & Han Ji Min. *7 Years of Love 'Remake' (20th Anniversary Tribute Yoo Young Suk album Part.1, 2009) *Wish TVXQ (DBSK) (MIROTIC Repackaged, 2008) Junto a Ryeo Wook. *Just For One Day (CSJH The Grace: One More Time, OK? 2007) Videos Musicales *TRAX - Blind 창문 (con Victoria de f(x)) *Yoon Jong Shin - Late Autumn Anuncios *Masita *Happy Bubble (con Donghae y Han Ji Min) *12 + Plus Miracle (con Donghae) *12 Plus Love cologne (con Siwon) *SPAO *LG Premios *'2011 Golden Ticket Awards - '''Musical Rising Star (The Three Muskeeters Musical) *'2011 MBC Entertainment Awards - Special Award (MC category) (Radio Star) *'2012 MBC Entertainment Awards - '''Best Newcomer Award (Radio Star) *'2012 MBC Entertainment Awards - 'Friendship Award (Radio Star) Curiosidades *'Grupo: Super Junior, S.M. The Ballad *'Sub-Grupo:' Super Junior K.R.Y., Super Junior M. *'Posición:' Vocalista , Bailarin y Maknae. *'Nombre de Fans': Gamers. *'Educación: '''Universidad KyungHee en Seúl (Se graduó con una especialización en Música Post-Moderna). *'Familia:' Padre (Cho Younghwa) , Madre (Kim Moksu) y una hermana mayor (Cho Ahra). *'Idiomas:' Coreano, Chino mandarín, Japonés (básico), Español (básico). *'Casting:' Chin Chin Singing Competition 3er lugar. *'Debut:' Mayo 23 del 2006 (single "U") Mayo 26 del 2006 (SBS i-Concert) *'Colores Favoritos: Negro, blanco y azul. *'Hobby/Especialidad: '''Cantar, bailar, videojuegos, tocar: el clarinete, el piano, la armonica, ver doramas historicos. *'Apodos: GameKyu, Evil Maknae o Evil Kyu, Captain Cho, Dancing Kyu, Kyuristano Ronaldo. *Es uno de los cuatro primeros artistas coreanos en aparecer en los sellos postales chinos. *Es uno de los más bromistas, juguetones y es el más joven del grupo por lo que el resto de los miembros suelen perdonar tales travesuras. *Es del tipo de gente, que cuando quiere algo lo consigue actuando tierno, siempre lo hace cuando quiere algo de sus hyungs. *Tiene una gran pasión por el vino. *Cuando estaba en la secundaria, hubo un período en el que comía mucho y estuvo excedido de peso, pero hizo una dieta estricta antes del debut y llegó a ser muy delgado, también después del accidente de 2007 perdió cerca de 20kg. *Park Sun Joo fue su profesora de canto, reconocida por ser maestra de innumerables famosos, (en el programa Super Junior Foresight mencionó que aproximadamente del 40%). *Su auto es un hyundai sotana negro. *Kyuhyun es un fiel consumidor del "Emporio Armani". *KyuHyun, quien es bueno jugando Starcraft, tiene aproximadamente el mismo nivel que un jugador profesional. Sus habilidades han sido reconocidas por Seo KyungJong, un jugador profesional. *Kyuhyun reveló que tenía una acosadora que lo asustaba mucho ya que siempre que viajaba la misma chica estaba sentada a su lado y él no entendía lo que pasaba. *Reveló que fue amenazado con un cuchillo mientras se encontraba en España. El 27 de octubre del 2011, Kyuhyun escribió en su Twitter: ”Una mañana en España .. En mi camino de regreso al hotel, en un lugar extraño, un joven de repente me empezó a seguir... Tuve un mal presentimiento sobre él, entonces sacó su cuchillo y empezó a amenazarme... Él me gritó frenéticamente, luego renunció y huyó... Para aquellos que están de vacaciones solos, por favor tengan cuidado". *Su padre quería que ocupara el negocio familiar y fuera abogado. *Canto con Yesung la cancion 'Your Eyes'. *Tiene más de un millón de seguidores en Twitter a pesar que casi no lo usa. *Recientemente estuvo en una sección de fotos para la revista "Nylon" donde Kyuhyun deja sus trajes habituales y su imagen seria de cantante de balada y opta por un estilo Punk/Rock. *En el Music Bank Chile fue uno de los (MC) presentadores coreanos. *Recientemente ganó una encuesta hecha por M! net del maknae más lindo quedando en primer lugar con una gran ventaja. *La mamá de Kyuhyun, Leeteuk y Sung Min a fines del año 2011 se unieron para abrir una cafetería llamada: "Kona Beans" y algunas veces son atendidos por ellos mismos. *Es muy amigo de Changmin de TVXQ y Victoria de f(x). *Sunny de Girls Generation lo eligio como su "chico ideal". *Kyuhyun creo su "KyuLine" y los miembros oficiales son: Changmin de TVXQ, Minho de SHINee y Jonghyun de CN BLUE. *Kyuhun anunció el 23 de enero en un episodio del programa de variedad Radio Star que a Seohyun de Girls Generation era la más cercana a su tipo ideal. *Para su cumpleaños el 3 de febrero del 2013, Kyuhyun fue World Trending Topic en Twitter durante más de 13 horas ocupando los primeros lugares con el hashtag 조규현생일축하해요 #GaemGyuDay y #HappyKyuDay. Accidentes *Justo un mes antes del primer aniversario de KyuHyun en Super Junior, la madrugada del 19 de Abril de 2007, él junto a Leeteuk , Shindong, Eunhyuk y dos directivos, fueron hospitalizados debido a un accidente automovilístico cuando regresaban de Super Junior Kiss The Radio un programa de radio nocturno; el conductor perdió el control del vehículo provocando que la camioneta se volcara sobre su lado derecho. KyuHyun, que estaba sentado detrás del asiento del conductor cuando ocurrió el accidente, fue el más herido y tuvo una fractura de cadera, neumotórax por costillas fracturadas, rasguños y moretones faciales. Perdió la conciencia y quedó mudo por la impresión que se llevó. Estuvo en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos (UCI) desde la noche del accidente, pero luego de su rápida recuperación, fue trasladado a una habitación normal poco después de 6 días. KyuHyun no necesitó más la máquina respiratoria para apoyar su respiración y fue capaz de andar solo un mes después del accidente. Fue dado de alta el 5 de Julio del 2007 después de 78 días en el hospital. *Se vió nuevamente involucrado en un accidente automovilístico el día 8 de Abril de 2011 a las 5:30 am mientras se dirigía a Gwwangju (queda apróximadamente a 90 minutos de Seúl) para los ensayos del musical 'The Three Musketeers' en el que participa. Las noticias informaron que el accidente tuvo lugar cerca de Jeongeup en donde ocurrió una pequeña colisión con un camión mientras cambiaba de carril. Kyu fue llevado al hospital Kangnam de Seúl para tratar sus heridas que aparentemente fueron sólo golpes en sus brazos y piernas y también algunos rasguños en sus manos, pero ninguna herida de gravedad. Debido a esto, su participación en el musical ese día, no pudo ser llevada a cabo. Quizá por el temor de haber decepcionado a sus fans que lo verían ese día en el musical, se comunicó a través de twitter escribiendo: "Lo siento, perdón. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial (GaemGyu) *Cyworld Oficial (sneezes) *Pagina Oficial *Weibo Oficial Galería Videos thumb|left|300px|♫ Late Autumn (Yoon Jong Shin 'Melody Monthly Project' ft. Kyuhyun) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment